


Coffee and Quadrant Confusion

by PenboundOrator (Wolffress)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intermission (Homestuck), M/M, Shipping, Troll Romance (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolffress/pseuds/PenboundOrator
Summary: This was written as a gift work after having read turntechGeneticist717's work Book Covers.The coffee on the meteor had the strange property of being able to make people shut up so Rose could think.





	Coffee and Quadrant Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turntechGeneticist717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGeneticist717/gifts).



The coffee, shitty as it was, was a welcome break from the noisy chatter on the meteor. It always managed to give everyone an excuse to pause the banter, to look around and breathe for a moment. Rose was suprised no one had died yet. What, with the tension of whatever sort between Dave and Karkat and Terezi and the murderous clown in the vents, the lack of fresh corpses was a wonder. But that was off topic. 

The topic at hand was the (second) most entertaining one on the meteor: the strange love (?) triangle between the angry crab, the justice-obsessed blind girl, and the 'coolkid.' Rose found it to be deliciously perplexing, and even in the alcoholic stupor she occasionally (often) drank herself into, she tried her best to keep up with it. 

She sipped on her mug of terrible coffee as she mulled over what she'd seen, and what she'd learned. Currently, the conclusion she had scrawled across a page in her book (one free from the scribbles that Karkat and Dave had left) went as such:  


  * Dave <3 Terezi (?)
  * Karkat <3< Dave
  * Karkat <3 Terezi (?)
  * Karkat <3< Terezi
  * Rose <3 Kanaya



Rose blushed and quickly scribbled out the last part. Again, unrelated to the topic at hand. 

Suddenly, Rose felt something land on her shoulder and she yelped, startled out of her sleepy musings and such. Whipping her gaze toward her potential attacker, she saw that it was only a perplexed and amused Kanaya. 

"Are You Okay Rose," she said lightly. Rose blushed and took the offered hand. "You Look Like You Have Seen A Spookbeast."

"I'MOKAY," Rose blurted out, before lowering her vocal volume. "Just thinking."

Kanaya glanced at the book as Rose hauled herself up. She smiled at the words, before turning her gaze to her matesprit. "What Have You Got Written There Rose," she said as smugly as possible for a sentient creature. "I Was Aware You Were Interested In Our Romance But This-" she was cut off by Rose's panicked shooshing and hands being thrown about. She almost would have laughed had Rose's hands not been in her face. Batting the flailing prongs away, she looked closer. "This Is Incredibly Accurate," murmured the troll appreciatively. 

Somewhat suprised, Rose paused in her thrashing and looked at Kanaya. Kanaya took the seat beside Rose's currently empty perch, and Rose took her original seat. "I don't understand completely, but I thought that if I wrote it down, I could sort it out better," Rose explained as Kanaya read through the short list again. 

"You Are Definitely Right About Karkat Being Flushed For Terezi," Kanaya began. 

"So I was wrong about them being ashen," Rose questioned.

"No. Karkat Is Ashen For Her As Well."

Kanaya's response gave Rose pause. "That can happen?" 

"It Is Actually Very Common Among Trolls. I Have Not Experienced It Myself But I Have Seen It Often Enough."

Rose would have asked more, such as about Karkat's relationship with Dave and about how her lovely matesprit saw the whole situation, but (speak of the devil,) Karkat and Dave, squabbling about something or other, appeared on the warp pad. 

Rose took a sip of the long forgotten coffee and winced, and reveled momentarily in the silence brought by fetching another mug of the stuff. Her investigation was, it seemed, to be saved for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I appreciate Kudos and comments! They are the sword and shield with which I conquer writer's block.


End file.
